<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twitterpated by cherrrycolamilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205903">Twitterpated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrrycolamilk/pseuds/cherrrycolamilk'>cherrrycolamilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No More, And No Less [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oneshot, Potions Class (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrrycolamilk/pseuds/cherrrycolamilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(adj.) love-struck</p><p>Ron likes Blaise.</p><p>He's in awe of him.</p><p>Love-struck really.</p><p>But his only hope is that just maybe, the boy he's been in love with liked him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No More, And No Less [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>- I do not own the characters used, they belong to a woman with morals I do not support (J.K.R) -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- This is just a one-shot story and is hopefully original! -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I'm nowhere near good when it comes to writing professionally but I do enjoy writing and I'm quite a logophile! -</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>twitterpated<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>(adj.) love-struck</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ron was in awe of him.</p><p>He was almost as popular as Malfoy, with even Malfoy as his friend.</p><p>He was the only Slytherin in Professor Slughorn's "Slug Club" mainly because he was one of the top students in potions, aside from his mother's connections.</p><p>He was a sensible, grounded person, who actually knew the right time to speak along with being level-headed.</p><p>And to add on top of that he was quite an attractive person, which was why Ron had no idea on how he wasn't with anyone yet romantically.</p><p>Of course, the boy that put Ron in that love-struck state was none other than Blaise Zabini.</p><p>But Ron couldn't ever imagine a time where Blaise would love him back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"As it is a new semester, and also a fresh start to the new year, Headmistress McGonagall has suggested that all professors, including myself, should be rearranging the seating plan. This isn't very new, but as Hogwart's new goal of creating more inter-house relationships, whether platonic or not, we would like to encourage that type of thing more. So please, accordingly line yourselves up at the front as I reassign you to your new seating partner.", Professor Slughorn explained to his sixth-year class which contained both Slytherin and Gryffindor students.</p><p>Murmurs could be heard as the students all slowly slunk towards the front of the class, with Gryffindor on one side and Slytherins on the other, whispering their complaints and worries about how all of this could end.</p><p>"Professor, if I may, but if we are pairing with someone from another house and we are brewing a potion, how will you know who actually did the potion and who to give the points to?", Hermione blurted out stepping out of line. She secretly sent a glare towards the Slytherins which was quickly returned back by Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>"Wonderful question Miss Granger! The points will be evenly given to both participants. And I can assure you that all of you will be working instead of slacking off.", the old professor replied jovially as Hermione stepped back in line.</p><p>After a few more questions asking about how this inter-house seating arrangement would even work, from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses, Professor Slughorn eventually started listing out the seating partners.</p><p>"Ms Granger and Ms Parkinson, Mr Longbottom and Mr Nott, Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter...", Slughorn continued on as Ron lost almost all interest. He'd rather wait to see the day where Seamus didn't blow up his potion instead of having to wait for his name to be called.</p><p>"...And lastly, Mr Weasley with Mr Zabini.", Professor Slughorn finished, with his regular, cheery tone.</p><p>Thankfully, Ron managed to keep his face from heating up as he slowly trudged behind the Slytherin boy towards the very last desk, on the left-hand side.</p><p>Since the rearranging of the seating plan had taken so long, Professor Slughorn decided to use the last fifteen minutes of class for the partners to socialize and get to know one another.</p><p>"So...", Ron started nervously scratching the back of his head looking at the slightly shorter boy who lazily leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.</p><p>"If you're trying to start a conversation Weasley, anyone could tell how much of an amateur you are at starting one.", Blaise drawled as Ron looked at him in utter bewilderment.</p><p>"I-uh..", Ron stuttered his face slightly became coated with a crimson red blush before composing himself.</p><p>"You are quite the Gryffindor Weasley.", Blaise remarked, quietly chuckling, with Ron starting to laugh soon after.</p><p>"Either way, it's nice to actually meet a Slytherin who isn't as stuck up like the rest.", Ron smiled warmly.</p><p>"You actually think that every Slytherin is stuck up? We're just more in control of our emotions. Besides, you may be a pureblood, but that doesn't mean you were raised like the other purebloods.", Blaise answered nonchalantly, as he sat down on the high-legged stool behind him.</p><p>"Well, all of my older brothers had dealt with Slytherins and all of their antics, so I guess what they told me just rubbed off onto me.", Ron told Blaise grabbing another high-legged stool behind him to sit on.</p><p>"I would hate it if I had a sibling, more so an older one. I don't get how you even withstood having three older brothers.", Blaise laughed again, while also easing the tension from their conversation topic prior to this one.</p><p>"Five actually. I had two more brothers who graduated before I got to Hogwarts.", Ron chuckled as Blaise's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"Your mum had to take care of six boys and a daughter on top of that? How did that woman even handle it?", Blaise smirked with a hearty laugh from Ron as a response.</p><p>"I don't even know. But she sure was strict.", Chuckled Ron.</p><p>"What a bummer. My mum was too busy with her husbands to even properly discipline me.", Blaise admitted with a sarcastic sigh.</p><p>"Ok class! Thank you to most of you who did talk with one another, but you may head upstairs to the great hall for lunch now. I heard the elves have cooked something great today!", Slughorn announced to the class as he left before his students, eager to eat.</p><p>As Blaise had picked up his potions book and was about to join his friends for lunch, Ron did something he never thought he would do.</p><p>Ron quickly tugged Blaise's sleeve as Blaise was about to leave making the sixth-year Slytherin boy turn around confused.</p><p>"Sorry Zabini, but do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?", Ron said quickly as his fingers involuntarily twiddled around with one another on his lap.</p><p>"Like a date?", Blaise inquired, slightly smirking.</p><p>"O-oh, n-no! Just as friends! I mean if you want to be friends.", Ron stuttered his face quickly turning as red as his hair.</p><p>Blaise's smile faded slightly as he frowned, albeit, Ron hadn't noticed this, and was too busy looking at his lap with a greatly warmed face.</p><p>"Why not. Would you like to meet at Honeydukes on Saturday at around twelve o'clock? I haven't had chocolate frogs since last semester.", Blaise replied as he smiled again.</p><p>"Great!", Replied Ron, who managed to compose himself, once again.</p><p>Blaise turned around to see Pansy Parkinson impatiently waiting by the doorway. Blaise turned back around and gave Ron a lopsided smile and a small wave before grabbing his potions book and quickly walking over to Pansy.</p><p><em>"Bloody hell, I think I just befriended him.", Ron thought to himself, dumbfounded, whilst shaking his head </em> <em>after the two Slytherins were out of sight.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Skip to the Saturday morning of Ron's meet-up with Blaise, and Ron was a complete wreck.</p><p>
  <em>Emotionally, of course.</em>
</p><p>Ron paced around his dorm room in circles worried about what could possibly happen.</p><p>
  <em>What if Blaise thought he wasn't good enough?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if Blaise thought he was too poor to even befriend more so get together with?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if Blaise found out he liked him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if Blaise never even showed up and it was just a prank?</em>
</p><p>Ron was going in circles both emotionally and physically until he was shaken out of his trance.</p><p>It was just Neville.</p><p>"Are you okay? Hermione just told me that you should be going now if you want to make it on time to Hogsmeade.", Neville told the distressed redhead.</p><p>Ron frantically cast a Tempus charm to see that it was almost twelve, the time that he and Blaise agreed to meet up.</p><p>"Shit!", Ron hissed as he ran out of the dorm grabbing a warm jacket along with the newest sweater from his mum. Whilst he was leaving, he also left a confused Neville left to ponder on who the boy was meeting at Hogsmeade.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ron saw Blaise waiting for him in front of Honeydukes with a light grey sweater and an emerald green woollen scarf.</p><p>When Blaise noticed the redhead hurriedly running towards him, he waved and smiled as Ron was panting quite heavily trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"Are you okay?", Blaise asked genuinely worried that something had happened to Ron.</p><p>"I'm fine, I just didn't realize how late I was until the last minute so I ran here so you wouldn't need to wait. But how long were you standing there waiting for me?", Ron countered.</p><p>"Just about ten minutes.", Blaise chuckled at the red-faced redhead.</p><p>"That long? Bloody hell, I'm so sorry, are you cold?", Ron asked not wanting Blaise to be sick thanks to him.</p><p>"Not that much, although it is surprisingly cold for a January afternoon.", Blaise replied.</p><p>"Yeah, Hermione told me that the muggles were doing that. She says it's because they don't know how to clean up after their messes. It's somehow destroying the world.", Ron laughed. </p><p>"We should probably go inside, fourth years have started crowding the entire place at thirteen o'clock. It's quite the madhouse.", Blaise said, grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him into the freshly painted pink and turquoise building.</p><p>Ron was beyond grateful the boy pulling him hadn't looked back at Ron, or else he would have seen Ron's overly flushed face.</p><p>Once inside the candy store, Blaise hadn't let go of Ron's hand, seemingly forgetting that they were holding hands in the first place.</p><p>But of course, Ron wasn't going to argue.</p><p>Walking down the small twists and turns of the candy store was quite tiring but after ten minutes the boys found the chocolate aisle.</p><p>"How many should we get.", Blaise asked Ron.</p><p>Ron fished his pocket to find his coin bag and remembered that he had around two galleons worth of sickles in there with probably a bit extra. The chocolate frogs were one chocolate frog for two galleons. So at least he could afford one chocolate frog and wouldn't embarrass himself in front of his crush.</p><p>After the two bought their chocolate frogs they stopped at the front door.</p><p>"How many did you get? Most I could get was one chocolate frog.", Replied Ron with uncomfortableness lining his voice.</p><p>"I just settled for two, but I insist you take one of mine.", Blaise told Ron, taking one of his chocolate frog boxes and shoving it into Ron's hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't, you paid for this.", Ron said holding out the given Chocolate Frog box for Blaise to take back.</p><p>"Nonsense, I could just buy another some other time. Take it as a thank you gift for inviting me to Hogsmeade.", Smiled Blaise before opening the door for them to exit to store.</p><p>"What do you want to do now?", Ron asked as they only made plans to go to Honeydukes.</p><p>"We could just walk around. I mean, do you want to walk?", Blaise replied.</p><p>"Sure.", Ron grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After about 10 minutes of walking around the Hogsmeade grounds, it started to snow, much to Blaise's distaste.</p><p>"I said it before and I'll say it again. This is too cold for a January afternoon.", Blaise shivered.</p><p>Ron chuckled before slipping off his jacket and putting it on Blaise. Blaise's face warmed up in embarrassment but it was quite hard for Ron to tell as the oblivious redhead had thought it was just because he gave him something to keep him warm.</p><p>"Are you okay now?", Ron asked gently.</p><p>Blaise just smiled at Ron and hugged him as Ron's face stretched wide as a smile formed on his face also.</p><p>"You know, anyone would be lucky to have you, you're too nice.", Blaise said.</p><p>"Well I would be lucky to have them.", Ron answered.</p><p>"Well come on then Weasley, I'm sure we can find you a special someone another time,"Blaise smirked at him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two stopped to sit on a ledge after half an hour of walking around. It was almost thirteen o'clock and Blaise was both quite knackered.</p><p>"I never realized how tiring walking could be.", Blaise yawned.</p><p>"Well, now you have. Should we go back then if you're so tired?", Ron queried with some amusement in his voice.</p><p>"No, Pansy is currently in a mood and I have no intentions of being in the same room with her when she's in that kind of state.", Blaise replied wearily as Ron laughed.</p><p>"Well, you could just sleep here. My shoulder is free."Ron reasoned without a thought, as Blaise yawned before promptly falling asleep on Ron's shoulder.</p><p>When Ron realized what he did he was a mixture of embarrassment and surprise on his own behalf.</p><p>So in all, he was quite shocked.</p><p>Another thirty minutes passed before Ron nudged Blaise awake. It was only thirteen-thirty, but they were supposed to be back before fourteen o'clock and it would take a bit of time to return to the castle without a carriage.</p><p>And Ron was not in the mood to wait in the carriage line for fifteen minutes, just for the carriage ride to be another fifteen minutes. And the professors were quite strict, even if a student was only a minute late. Once, a student had received two weeks of detention with Professor Snape for returning back to the castle five minutes after the curfew.</p><p>The two walked back quietly for a change and Ron kept glancing down to both his and then Blaise's hands. Merlin knows how much he wanted to hold them.</p><p>Halfway to the castle, Ron and Blaise's hand briefly brushed up against one another and Ron had to fight down the crimson blush from eroding his pale, freckled cheeks. Blaise for one seemed to not have noticed the entire situation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the two boys could see the gates leading into Hogwarts and the crowd of students lining up to be accounted as returned on the Hogsmeade list, Blaise grabbed Ron's hand and quickly dragged the puzzled redhead behind a tall array of bushes where nobody would be able to see them.</p><p>"Sorry Weasley for dragging you, it's just that- I just wanted to thank you for the afternoon. It was really enjoyable.", Blaise told Ron, though not meeting Ron's eyes.</p><p>Ron unthinkingly went closer to the Slytherin. At this point, he wasn't even focussing on the possibilities of what could happen.</p><p>Ron slowly closed his eyes, leaned downwards slightly, his hands snaking around the Slytherin's slim waist and he kissed him.</p><p>Right on the lips.</p><p>The kiss was short, with Ron's lips brushing not very forcibly pressed against Blaise's own. But Ron's face looked exactly like his fiery red hair. </p><p>Ron's eyes widened as he realized what he did.</p><p>
  <em>He just kissed Blaise Zabini.</em>
</p><p>But before he could process much more, he was pulled down into another kiss, except a better one this time.</p><p>After a few seconds, Ron's mind finally had a grasp of what was happening. His eyes closed again as he pulled the Slytherin closer to him as his hand were still coiled around Blaise's waist. He never wanted to let go of him.  </p><p>Blaise pulled away first as Ron's eyes were still closed, a bit discombobulated from the separation. </p><p>Ron realized Blaise's hands were wrapped around Ron's neck as Blaise hugged him.</p><p>"I can't believe we just kissed.", Ron grinned widely hugging Blaise back.</p><p>"I'm more surprised on how you aren't even that bad of a kisser.", Blaise smirked as Ron just hugged Blaise tighter playfully.</p><p>"Should we go back to the castle? I'd reckon the others might be waiting for us.", Ron assumed.</p><p>"I'd reckon so too Weasley.", Blaise replied as Ron let go so they could walk back to the castle.</p><p>This time they walked back to the castle holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And Ron was absolutely love-struck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>